Half and Half
by NyanStargirl
Summary: When Neith, daughter of Bast and Poseidon, nears her 16th birthday, she is reminded that she will leave the mortal realm soon and join the gods. She, however, recieves a quest. And if she completes it


"Hey Neith! Wake up!" My cat, Nova, purred into my ear. I opened my eyes and saw her emerald green eyes. She smiled. "Today's the day! You get to go back to Camp Half-Blood! Isn't that exciting?"

"Go away Nova." I said, pulling the covers over my head. I felt her grab the sheets with her teeth and pull.

"Get up, sleepy-cat!" She mewed, her voice muffled by the sheets. "You told me to get you up! Now move it!"

I smiled and got up. "I'm up, I'm up. Don't call the cops on me." I stretched and scratched Nova behind the ears.

"See? Now you can go to camp!" She leapt into my half packed suitcase and sat. "Now get moving! You have 20 minutes before you have to be there!"  
I looked at my clock. "Holy Hades, it's already 8:40?! How could you let me sleep in this long!?"

Nova gave a little cat shrug. "Sorry. It's not my fault I like sleeping almost as much as you do!

I rolled my eyes and started to get dressed. I changed into my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, blue jeans, and leather sandals. I put on my silver and gold bracelets, and slipped my gold Cleopatra hoops into my ears. I brushed my black hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Looking good! Oh! Don't forget this!" Nova dropped a simple charm bracelet on the table and I scratched her under the chin.

"Thanks, Nova!" I slipped the bracelet on and grabbed my suitcase. I put some spare jeans and my makeup in, and zipped it up. I grabbed my laptop and ran downstairs.

"Morning, Neith!" My foster mom, Sally Jackson, said to me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson!" I greeted her.

"Hey Neith." Percy said.

Percy would never admit it, but he's jealous of me. He's jealous because I had been immortal for the first few years of my life. He had the chance!

"Hey Percy. How's Annabeth?" I teased, sitting in my seat. That earned me a shove from him.

"Whatever." He said, turning back to his blue pancakes. I smiled.

Nova hopped up next to me and sat. "Morning Sally." She meowed.  
Sally Jackson scratched her behind the ears. "Good morning, Nova."

Nova purred. "Hey Percy! You ready for Camp Half-Blood?"  
"Sure." He said, running his hand along her back. She arched her back and stretched. "You're going this year, right?"  
"Chiron did say it was okay." I added.  
Nove sighed and I fed her a bite of bacon. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad this year. Sure, why not." She meowed.  
I pumped my fists in the air and let out a joyous yell. "Whoo hoo!" I tipped backwards in my chair. "Ack!" I hit the floor and blinked.  
"Are you okay Neith?" Sally asked.  
"I'm good!" I giggled and got back up. NOve padded over to me and licked my cheek.

"Hide your ears, catgirl." She teased, batting at my black cat ears.

"Nah, I'll let the others see 'em." I smiled and pet her.

Nova purred and I smiled, sitting back in my seat. Percy rolled his eyes and stood up. He put his plate in the sink and wiped his hands on a towel. "You ready Neith? Dad'll be here soon."  
I stood and nodded, Nova hopping off the counter and snagging my coat with her teeth, bringing it to me. I shrugged it on, knocking off one of my bracelets. Nova caught it and handed it back to me. "Don't break that one, Neith. It's the only way to communicate to your mom."

"I didn't mean to, and you're a good fetcher. I can live without talking to mom." I pet her purple and black fur. She purred happily.  
The timer went off in the kitchen and the doorbell rang. "This is it!" I laughed, Nova climbing onto my shoulders.  
"Let up be off!" Nova meowed, pointing her tail ahead. I laughed and grabbed my bag and suitcase.  
Percy and a man I knew to be my dad were talking. "Hey Dad!" I smiled.  
"Neith! My favorite daughter!" Poseidon said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm your only daughter, dad. It's good to see you too." I smiled as he hugged me.

"Can't you be my favorite and my only?"

"Hello? Boy who saved the gods here." Percy said, jokingly.  
I stuck my tongue out at Percy, as did Nova. Poseidon chuckled. "We should be off." He picked up my suitcase as Nova hopped into my backpack as I slung it onto my back. "Are we taking your chariot, Dad?" I asked.  
"Er, no. I have to get back to Olympus." Percy's and my faces fell.  
"W-What?"  
"Dad, we're seeing you for the first time in a year."

"Can't you just like, zap us to Camp?"

"Kids, kids, I know, I'm sorry. But I really do have to get back." Poseidon said. "But Apol-"  
"WHAT?"  
"You trust APOLLO to take us to camp?"  
"Dad, he's...he's...an idiot!"  
"Kids, I know you both don't like him, but it's him or Artemis."  
I snorted. "I'll take Aunt Artemis over Shiny McHaiku anyday. But whatever, I'll just take my mom's car." I took out a silver key and pressed the button. A shiny black convertible with gold and red accents rolled out of the garage and I opened the door. "See you there Perseus!" I waved, smiling.  
His jaw dropped. "Dad, can I have a car as well?" Was the last thing I heard before I closed the door and made my way to the car. I hopped in and took Nova out of my bag. She shook her head and hopped into the driver's seat. She pressed a button with her paw and the car started.

She shifted into a pretty teen, about 17 with black and purple hair, green eyes, and a wicked grin. "To Camp?" She asked, starting to back the car out of the driveway.

"You know it!" I smiled, putting on a pair of sunglasses and turning on the radio. Katy Perry's 'Roar' was playing and we started to sing along, pulling onto the highway.  
"I got the eye of the tiger, fighter, dancing' through the fire, cause I am the champion! And you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion! Cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me roaaar, roaaar!" We sang, driving at 60 miles per hour, the wind streaming through our hair.

Nova put the top up and I decided to call my mom. I pressed a button on my bracelet and the image of her popped up. "Hey Mom!"  
"Hey, sweetie, heading to camp?"  
"Yep! Just wanted to say I'll be offline for a little bit while I get used to Camp again."  
"That sounds good. Hey, Nova!" My mom waved at Nova, who smiled.  
"Hey, Bastie! How's everything?'

"It's better now that I know you're with Neith this year." We all laughed.  
We continued talking until we got to Camp. "Well, we're here. It was great talking to you again, Bast." Nova said, parking the car outside of the strawberry farm.

"You too, Nova. I'll call you tonight, 'kay Neith?"  
"Sounds good Mom, I love you."  
"Love you too sweetie. Knock 'em dead, tiger!"

"Bye!" I twisted the bracelet and the call shut off. I stepped out of the car and Nova shifted back into a cat the moment she stepped out. She hopped onto my shoulder and I smiled, grabbing my bags and heading to the entrance.  
As soon as I stepped in, I was tackled by a blurry figure with blonde hair. "Neith! You're back!"

I laughed and hugged Chira. "Yes, I'm back! You crazy freaking girl!" I smiled. Nova hopped onto the bag I dropped.  
Chira was a daughter of Ares, and ignoring the stereotype, was the kindest girl in camp. She would never hurt a fly, and was always the one to greet everyone she met.  
Another girl with a flower crown and long brown hair pulled into an elegant braid, trailing down her back, approached. I smiled and pulled away from Chira, hugging Marie.  
Marie was a daughter of Persephone, the head councilor of the Persephone Cabin, Cabin 21. She took after her grandmother Demeter, but still had a vicious bloody side. She was as kind as could be, and was an amazing person.

"Aloha, Neith." The French-Hawaiian girl greeted, kissing my cheeks in greeting. Chira picked up my bag and Nova hopped back onto my shoulder, purring as Marie pet her.  
"Are you staying in Cabin 3 again?"

"Yep, I have to."  
"Well, technically amie, you don't. You can stay in a different cabin if you favor your mother this year."

"I'm sticking with my dad this year." I smiled as we made our way to Cabin 3.

"Neith!"  
"Hey, Neith!"

"She's back!"

Oh yeah, another thing. I was really popular in Camp Half-Blood. Since I was different than them, everyone wanted to be my friend. Well, except for some of the Ares Cabin. But they were the meaner ones.

We got to Cabin 3, and when I opened the door, I sighed. I was finally back home. I jumped onto my soft bed in the corner and smiled. Chira and Marie set my bags down. "We'll be in the fields when you're ready, Neith." Marie said, steering Chira out of the door.  
I waved lazily and sat up, Nova hopping up next to me. I pet her and she purred happily and I smiled. "What do you say we start cleaning this place, huh?"

"Sounds good!" She jumped down and grabbed a feather duster from the little hidey hole and started to dust away some of the cobwebs in the corners. I grabbed a cloth and started wiping off the surfaces.

After a while, the place was shining. Nova sighed and jumped onto the bed, curling up and looking at me. "Go play, Neith. I'll be right here."

I smiled and put the cloth away. I walked out the door and immediately bumped into Clarisse, who carried a tray of eggs. "Clarisse-"  
"Relax, these are for Percy's bed."

"Good. Keep them away from Nova."

"Deal." And just like that, we went our separate ways.

That was the thing with me and Clarisse: I stay out of her way, she stays out of mine. I didn't interfere with her pranking my brother (unless it involved blood and/or death) and she helped me with the Greek ways of fighting.

I made my way to the Big House, where I knew Dionysus was.

But when I got there, I was greeted by Chiron. "Neith, good to see you again." He smiled.  
"You too, Chiron. Where's Dionysus?" I asked.  
"He's up on Olympus, receiving another, ah, punishment." I groaned.

"Not another 10 years!" I complained.

"Sorry, Neith. Did you want to talk about something?"  
I nodded. "I wanted to know if we could have a Camp Olympics this year."  
He looked intrigued. "A Camp Olympics? Could you elaborate a bit?" I nodded.

"We could have a traditional Greek Olympics, like the original ones that were held in Olympia, Greece. The Apollo kids could have a choice of either healing or participating, and the Demeter, Persephone, and Dionysus Cabins could make food for the observers." I continued explaining my idea until the horns sounded for dinner.

Chiron sat patiently and listened to me explain. "Those are some great plans, Neith. If you and your friends can get a crew together, I'd be all for it."  
I grinned, the corners of my mouth hurting. "Really? Thanks Chiron!" I turned and waved over my shoulder, heading out of the Big House and to the Dining Pavilion.


End file.
